User talk:Grintal
Welcome Hi, welcome to RIFT Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Void Knight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chel Ramsey (Talk) 01:10, May 4, 2011 Categories Remember about properly categorizing all articles you add - e.g. quest item pages should be added to Category:Quest Items. Ausir(talk) 13:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights? Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for Wikia Gaming. I was looking at this wiki and noticed that you have become the main contributor over the past few months. The lone admin/bcrat, Chel, hasn't been active in almost four months. I'd like to get you admin/bcrat rights so this wiki has some solid leadership at the top. Would you be interested? Please let me know and I'll start the process. I'd also like to have someone I can talk to regularly about doing things like giveaways and contests. tae (talk) 19:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's exactly why I'd like to help you get admin rights. Having someone active who can clean up messes and work with me on promotional content would help this wiki compete with the other wikis out there. Glad you're into it. I'll start the process. The normal protocol is to take it to the community and allow them to have a say. I will also touch base with Chel and see if she is still active and wants to have a say as well. But considering your contributions, it shouldn't be much of an issue. Stay tuned. tae (talk) 19:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, left a message for Chel but haven't heard back yet. In the meantime, I've promoted you to admin and bcrat. Here are some helpful pages to help you navigate your new rights (dont' know if you have admin/bcrat rights elsewhere and are already familiar or not). Admin How To Bcrat rights I will also post a blog explaining the move. Being an admin/bcrat carries a lot of responsibility, and you have been chosen to receive these rights due to your overwhelming contribution to this wiki and your dedication, as well as the fact that there is no current active admin/bcrat to help maintain the site. We hope that you will use your newfound rights for the betterment of this wiki and its community. I also ask that you leave Chel's rights as founder be, even though she is not active. If you wish to promote new admins, I ask that you take it to the community and get their input where applicable (unless it is an emergency as this case was). Thanks again for your dedication to the Rift Wiki and let me know if you have any questions or need any help. tae (talk) 23:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Skin Change Would you be interested in having your skin changed to the skin on the Rift Youtube channel? If not it's totally ok, just curious. - Wagnike2 14:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey, thanks Grintal, was that a bot reply or something? that was crazy quick after my edit :P anywho i might be poking my head in/around every now and again. I used to help a ton on the cybernations wikia and since i play rift now i mainly play it and only glance here every now and then sadly. 02:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I did have a question. Are we adding a page for individual items/Bows how would you like that done/setup? RogalDorn 02:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you see te Cost template I added? Template:Cost I borrowed the idea from the dead Telarapedia and modified it to work on Wikia. I also added Template:NPC. What do you think about me working on adding more templates to make adding pages much easier? Is there a way to have tooltip popups? If not, can we get one added Pauliecoon 01:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : Found this for adding tooltip functionality to Wikia. Would you be able to implement this? Pauliecoon 04:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't know a whole lot about wiki as far as backend stuff like that goes, but I'm quite technical. Was an IT professional for awhile. Pauliecoon 17:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to keep spamming your talk page... do you use some form of instant messaging so we can communicate easier? Would it be possible for me to be allowed to edit MediaWiki:Common.css? I'm wanting to add classes to use to designate the quality of an item. Example, in the item template, you would use rare=1. That would then call a Qrare class, and automatically color the item's name to the applicable color. Would eliminate having to use the item page's name to identify the quality of the item. I think I would be able to add tooltips in as well. Pauliecoon 20:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out Burning Eye! What do you think about the output we're getting from Template:Item? I think it looks good :) I also added in a bit that automatically puts the item created into categories. So if you create a page for an orange bow, it automatically gets put into two categories. It gets put into Category:Bow and Category:Relic Items. I think it's pretty awesome, anything you think should be added? What about placing them into categories by level? So all level 50 items, all level 49 and so on. Pauliecoon 20:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I could make it add items to categories that way, but that would create a lotttttttttt of categories. Like, a really high crazy number of categories. But yeah, I can make it add whatever you want really. Do you have AIM or MSN or anything like that? Pauliecoon 04:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed something strange. When logged in, and viewing an item's page... Lively Spark for example. It appears as it is supposed to. However, if you log out, and view the page, the box completely disappears. Any ideas? Pauliecoon 06:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : I fixed it. The CSS needed to be added to Monaco.css since that's our current skin. Weird thing is though that when you add CSS to Common.css, it's supposed to get loaded no matter what skin is being used or what the user's settings are. Oh well, it's working now. Pauliecoon 14:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out my profile. Do you like the User Boxes? If so, I'll keep adding more for all the other possible combos. Also, I'm going back through all the items you've created and converting them over to Template:Item. I'm also renaming them to remove the quality designation in the page names. Pauliecoon 23:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm doing, just editing the page and then renaming it. Pauliecoon 00:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not creating new pages and leaving the old ones. I'm editing the old ones and then renaming them... Pauliecoon 05:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh I get what you're saying now. There would need to be a page for each. Mainly to make linking and tooltips easier... once I can get the tooltips working. Pauliecoon 06:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Aren't we just naming the pages the name of the item? Pauliecoon 06:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I say we just keep the named like they are in that case. I don't really know what else we could do Pauliecoon 02:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out what I did with Template:Cost and the documentation. What do you think? Pauliecoon 20:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I really appreciate that. I was afraid I was rambling and not making much sense. I'm glad you like it, I'll do something similar for the other templates. Do you have any ideas that you'd like me to work on? Pauliecoon 03:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I just now noticed you play on the same server as I do! Too bad you're a dirty Defiant :( Pauliecoon 16:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just created Category:Needs Icon. As I've been going through and redoing item pages, several of the icons are missing from the wiki. From now on, I'll be adding the ones i come across to this category. Pauliecoon 16:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, I finally resolved the weird extra spaces you get from the item template's output. Frustrated me for so long... just needed to tell someone haha :D Pauliecoon 17:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks! I'm not quite done with it, have a few things to add and tweak it a bit. Is it easy to understand? There's just so much info it's a bit hard to make it easy to understand and not be 20 pages long. I do almost all of my editing on here from work, so I ended up actually working instead of finishing it off :) Pauliecoon 04:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm real proud of this! I added a CSS class to create horizontal lines with a gradient. I replaced the horizontal lines in the item template with these, so now it looks even more awesome than before. Check out Combatant's Dagger of the Stalwart (Blue) for an example. Hope you like it :) Pauliecoon 17:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and that may not necessarily show up in all browsers, since it uses CSS3. Will display a regular horizontal line as before in non-CSS3 enabled browsers. Example: It shows up correct for me in Chrome, but not IE. Pauliecoon 17:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I added more automatic categories to the item template. It will now add every item to a category according to item type, slot and level. For example, it would add an item to the Level 45 Plate Leg Armor category. So you shouldn't need to manually add any categories to items anymore. It doesn't automatically add already existing pages to the category, it will only add it to the category when someone edits the page. So we'll need to go back to existing pages, click edit, then click publish. It should then be in all the appropriate categories. I'll be travelling most of the rest of the day, but leave me a message if you see anything wrong. There are a few missing that I'll need to add when I get home later, like guns and bows and a few others. Pauliecoon 20:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, just curious, why are you renaming the icons I uploaded last night? Not that it matters, I just want to be sure that I follow the naming convention properly in the future. Pauliecoon 20:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Did you say your guild had a vent server? I think we need some way to communicate better than just talk pages. Especially since this is looking like it's going to be a long term partnership :) Pauliecoon 15:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I GOT TOOLTIPS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHECK IT OUT! The only problem now is I'm having trouble getting to them show up on top of other things. When it's overlapping something, it goes underneath it. But I don't even care right now, I got it working! Gave me soooooo much trouble! Pauliecoon 17:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong with it? It looks right to me... Pauliecoon 17:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Need some advice on page naming. Check out . There are two versions of this item, both exactly the same. The only difference is one requires rep from Order of the Flame, and the other requires rep from Ember Scholars. Any thoughts on how to name the pages to differentiate? Pauliecoon 18:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Made a skill template. Assassinate what do you think? Pauliecoon 15:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How come you're prefixing all the items with their colors? I thought we were only putting colors if there were multiple version, and that they were going after the item name, not before. Makes it hard to search for an item when the page name starts with the color. Pauliecoon 17:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey thanks! Just found this site and have been playing for over a year. Very nice info! I only just deleted the PvP Souls and descriptions from each class since Trion did away with PvP souls back in September and replaced it with a new Planar Attunement called War. Hope you don't mind that I deleted it! Re: Welcome Hey, thanks for the message :) Great work on the site so far. I can see the huge potential here but we could use more contributors I guess! Oh well, hopefully in time. Arkzy (talk) 19:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Interview Opportunity Hey there Grintal, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to be sure you saw the interview opportunity Wikia set up with Trion Worlds in preparation for the Storm Legion expansion. It would be great if you submitted some questions. You could also add a Community Message to draw people's attention to the opportunity as well if you like. You can find the Interview Op here: http://rift.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JAlbor/Storm_Legion_Interview_Opportunity Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi Grintal! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting the Mage against Celebrimbor from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on Mage's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on Mage's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Glad to help. Anyone alive How active is this Wikia community? I noticed a ton of the pages on class souls were outdated. They're still written in Pre-Storm Legion context which is around 2012. I just came across your Wikia today, and I am more than happy to contribute. However, it's not much fun without others around. Ioyka (talk) 05:53, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Adding a Subcategory Hi there I am a new wikia member and new Rift player. I am having trouble trying to add a subcategory to the NPC. On the main page I clicked on NPC and then NPC by zone. When it listed the various zones as subcategories it didn't have Mathosia. Since I am at that location I wanted to add the NPC's to it but I can't figure out how to add Mathosia as a subcategory. The only way I am able to add NPCs to Mathosia is if I click on Mathosia in the Zone section. If you could assist that would be great. I posted a picture hoping it helps. Thanks and have a great day Chad/Drakian